The Worst Fairy Tail Oneshot You'll Ever Read!
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: I have writers block, so I'm sorry about that! Uhm, bare with me till its gone x3 NaLu oneshot


Me:** Hey guys! Sapphire here with a new fan-fic to start off the year! I'm a bit late for starting off the year though x3 Guys, I would be working on stuffz for all the other fan-fics I've just been so busy! Watching Fairy Tail... Hehe... Anyways! Lets get on with this! Also, soz if this is way OOC x3  
>Natsu: Sapphire Doesn't own Fairy Tail!Me: We need something for when I write Fairy Tail... Hmm<br>Plue: Plu Plue! {Lets Start!}  
>Me: Yeah Plue!<br>~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

_"Natsu!" I screamed. The pink haired Boy / Man was sent flying across the room, crashing into a metal wall. Blood trickled out of a deep wound that was now found vivid on his right cheek. Natsu looked up at me and smiled crookedly. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked at his condition. Deep wounds were covering his body, one pouring blood from his stomach. His arm was twisted at an unnatural angle and a dark bruise was already forming around his left eye. "Lucy," He whispered. I ran over to him and bent down, looking into his eyes. "I-I can't go on Lucy. Take care of Happy and... Tell Erza thank you, for everything. And to Grey for being, there when I... When I..." His voice went hoarse and broke. His eyes got a glassy cover over them and his chest stopped moving. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at his lifeless body. "N-Natsu... NATSU!" I screamed, hugging his body. "Don't Go! I-I love you!" I finished in a small whisper._

I woke up with cold sweat covering my face and I was screaming. I shut my mouth to stop the high pitched sound from waking everybody up. I heard a crashing sound come from downstairs and footsteps thudding up the stairs. I froze and closed my eyes. There was a soft knock and the door was opened quietly, "Lucy?" A whisper sounded. I opened my eyes to see a pink haired salamander standing there with worry etched on his face. I tilted my head in confusing as to why my best friend, {And Secret Crush! Shhh}, was here. "Natsu? Why are you here?" I said, throwing my blankets off me. He came over to my bed and sat down on the side, "I heard you screaming," He exclaimed. I nodded my head, remembering about his inhuman hearing abilities. He shifted closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?" I nodded and he pulled his hand back. Awh, Bye Natsu's hand.

We sat in a eerie silence before Natsu decided to break it, "What happened?" "I had a nightmare," I said, looking down, not wanting Natsu to see my tears. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked. I opened my mouth to respond but a small sob escaped my lips. I quickly shut my mouth and shook my head. He put his index finger on my chin and lightly lifted my head up. He looked me in the eyes and gasped, "You're crying?" "N-No," I choked out. He extended his arms and pulled me into his chest. I let out a soft sob, followed by a few louder ones before I was crying my head off. He rocked me back and forth, Shushing me. **{A/N Sapphire has done it again. found another random funny word x3 Shushing~ Hehe x3}. **

We were positioned like that for a few minutes until I pulled away from him and looked up at his face with red, puffy eyes. "S-Sorry," I said. He shook his head and put his arm over my shoulders, "No problem! That's what friends are for, right?" He said with his trademark closed-eyes grin. I smiled and lay down on my bed. He lay down beside me, and then I realised something, "Where's Happy?" He chuckled, "He was sleeping, I didn't wanna wake him up." I nodded in understanding and turned to face Natsu, "Thanks."

He looked over at me and tilted his head, "Thanks for what?" He asked, clueless. "For being there for me when I need you the most," I said. I pulled the blanket up over us and snuggled into my pillow, "Night Natsu." I felt him shift and warm breath hit my face. I sighed in content before feeling my eyelids go heavy with lack of sleep.

_**Grey's P.O.V**_

"Erza I've had enough of this waiting, they were supposed to be here an hour ago!" I exclaimed to the red-headed girl beside me. She chuckled and started walking out of the guilds door towards Lucy's house. She opened the door to the small house and walked up the stairs towards Lucy's room, me trailing behind her. She gasped and I looked over towards the bed where she was gaping. There, Natsu and Lucy were. Natsu had his hands on her waist and Lucy's ands were pressed up against Natsu's chest.

"Awh adorable~" Erza cooed. I scoffed and turned around walking out the door. I saw Erza run past me and out into the streets toward the guild. She came back with a man following her. I never could remember his name... She came down a few minutes later with two pictured in her hand, both of Natsu and Lucy sleeping together. "Will they be angry?" I asked. She chuckled and nodded her head, "You bet."

M**e: Well sorry about the horribleness of this oneshot x3 I was writing on my Ipad and I sorta have writers block hehe... So, look forward to more horrible oneshots coming soon x3 Just me tryna get over my writers block, dont mind me~ Anyways guys, until next time**

**Peace Out!**

**~Sapphire**


End file.
